


Hope Endures

by Crowsims



Series: Hope, the Doctor's Daughter [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: The Time War has ended in the worse way possible for Hope. Now she must discover what to do with her life now that her world and parents are gone.





	Hope Endures

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me long before Jodi Whitaker became the first lady Time Lord. Actually it was when Missy first made her appearance. Then I re-watched the specials and a few older episodes and thought...what if River was a Time Lord and she and the Doctor had a daughter before the Time War. Then what if she went forward and had all the adventures he was supposed to. Here we are. The introduction of my OC Time Lord, or Time Lady, Hope.

I rested my back against the wall of the alley, allowing the cool damp bricks to ease my burning hot skin. Glancing towards the street in front of the alleyway, I saw my destination and began stumbling my way to the wooden door of an old Victorian house on one of London’s finer streets. Anxiously I began to bang frantically on the hanging knocker, hoping someone was home and would let me in before I passed out on the stoop.

 

“One moment please,” an irritated female voice thick with a British accent called back.

 

The door opened, answered by a young woman wearing a maid’s uniform, her face going worried when she took in my tired pain racked state. My body was still new and still changing, causing me to feel sore and weak all over. Not to mention the energy that was bristling inside of me was still begging to be released.

 

“Vastra,” I breathed, “Jenny, get Vastra.”

 

“I’m sorry but…” she began, probably going to give me some excuse about her mistress not being in or that I should sleep it off and come back tomorrow. However when she stared deeper in to my eyes a shocked look over took her. “Hope?”

 

A female humanoid-lizard with beautiful scaly green skin came down the steps and stood beside the maid, taking in a deep breath of my scent. “Hope,” she breathed worriedly, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“Everything,” I answered, tears falling down my cheeks. A shot of pain stabbed my chest, causing me to cry out and fall forward in to Vastra’s waiting arms.

 

“Hope, where are your parents?” Vastra asked softly as she rested my head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around me in a firm protective embrace.

 

“Dead,” I answered weakly, the remainders of my strength leaving me, “Everyone’s dead.” I could feel her stiffen and hold me tighter before the world around me went dark, a puff of gold sparkling energy leaving my lips.

 

***

 

My eyes fluttered open, my body still sore but no longer feeling drained to the point of death. I sat up in a four post bed, looking down and finding my self in a long white night gown that was a bit loose in the chest. Before I could take further stock of my self the door to the bedroom opened and Vastra strode in, carrying a tray with a tea kettle, two cups on saucers and a plate of fresh biscuits. Not my usual drink of choice…and I’m hoping that carried over…but I wasn’t about to say no to Vastra if she offered to serve me a cup. Something I’ve rarely seen her do.

 

“A Silurian playing nurse maid,” I joked, forcing a smile on to my face, “What a strange and wondrous universe we live in.”

 

She hissed angrily at me, barring her sharp fangs before smiling ruefully as she set the tray down on the bedside table next to me, pouring each of us a cup. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“A little. Thanks for taking me in, but who stripped me and then dressed me?”

 

“I did,” Vastra answered with a smirk, “The last thing I need is Jenny being tempted by young firm mammal flesh.”

 

“Kind of dirty and a bit disturbing when you say it like that,” I laughed before taking the offered cup, holding the saucer and taking a deep breath of the strong tea, “Besides, you know Jenny’s eye would never wander away from your scaly behind.”

 

Vastra gave a throaty chuckle as she pulled a chair from against the wall and brought it closer to the bed, sitting down with a grace one would not expect a lizard woman to possess, than took a sip of her tea. I followed suit, allowing the hot liquid to seep in to my bones and begin helping to soothe my frayed nerves.

 

“Ask,” I ordered when I could no longer tolerate her silence or her eyes constantly looking at me from over the rim of her cup every time she took a drink.

 

“Ask what?”

 

“The myriad of questions running through your horned finned skull,” I answered, shooting daggers at her over the rim of my tea cup. A long sigh escaped the lizard’s lips before she set the cup down.

 

“I was going to wait until you were feeling better. Your emotions are still running amuck and you’re clearly still recovering from your latest Regeneration.”

 

I shook my head at her patience and understanding of my current state then offered her a soft smile as an apology for my outburst. I finished my tea then placed the empty cup back on the tray before leaning back in to the plush goose feather pillows, closing my eyes and trying to put myself and thoughts in to some sort of order. My two hearts were beating a bit franticly and I was still agitated and angry, but knew Vastra is not the enemy. She is a dear friend who took me in and is caring for me since I don’t have anyone else to.

 

“What of the war?” Vastra asked nervously, “Is it safe for you to be here?”

 

“The war is over,” I told her with strong finality in my tone.

 

“I see.”

 

“No…you don’t.”

 

“Hope,” Vastra breathed, running a gloved hand over my cheek, “You are angry and in pain. Please, allow me to help you. You can shout and scream and even strike me if you wish. I will not take it personally. But you need to work through what you are feeling before it poisons your soul.”

 

I opened my eyes and looked in to her concerned smiling face, which ended up sending me over the edge. Vastra must have sensed this as she moved to the bed and laid next to me, pulling me in to her side and allowing me to curl up next to her as my floodgates opened. Tears fell from my eyes like Niagara Falls as chocked sobs rattled me to my very core and all the while Vastra just held me tight. She ran a hand through my hair and around my back in soothing circles as she allowed me to have my little break down, humming some soothing tune that caused her chest to almost vibrate. It lasted for close to an hour, which followed another hour of silence. Vastra never left my side, the only movement she gave was a nod to Jenny when she came in to retrieve the tray.

 

“What did dad tell you about the war?” I asked finally, my voice scratchy and low.

 

“That it was between your people and the Daleks for the whole of creation. That if the Daleks won they would eradicate all life in the universe that was not Dalek.”

 

“Did he tell you the Timelord’s plan to end the war…or to be more accurate…escape it?” I asked nervously.

 

“No.”

 

“Suffice it to say the war changed them…it changed them in a very bad way. While most of my people and the heads of the military were still fighting, the High Council began to set their own plans in motion,” I told her in a pained tone, “When he and mom discovered what they were going to do, they tried to reason with them, to make them see the damage it would cause to the universe. To creation itself. But their words fell on deaf ears.”

 

Silence fell over us again as flashes of my dad smiling at me, hugging me close and then mom placing a kiss to my forehead before going off to face the council, leaving me alone in the TARDIS, filled my head. I can still remember the sad pained looks in their eyes as they forced smiles on to their faces looking back at me, just before the doors closed.

 

“Hope, tell me what happened,” Vastra prodded gently.

 

“Lord President executed them,” I cried out, “He turned them to ash before the entire council and I saw it all from the TARDIS…I felt it. He declared that the Timelords would not fall on his watch, that they would rise to glory and anyone who tried to alter their destiny would perish.”

 

“I’m so sorry dear one,” Vastra breathed sadly as she cupped the back of my head and rested her cheek on top of it.

 

“I tried to get out, to get to them, to stop it from happening but the TARDIS wouldn’t let me out,” I continued, my tone calming down slightly, “I banged on the door and pounded on the console. I may have even threatened to turn her in to scrap, but she still wouldn’t let me out. I was filled with pain and rage as I watched them prepare to put their plans in to action while the rest of our people held back the Daleks. That’s when I did it.”

 

“Did what?”

 

“I ended the Time War.”

 

“Hope,” she sighed.

 

“I don’t know if it was my pleas or the TARDIS sensing the change in the tide…but I absorbed the power of the Time Vortex and I…I…”

 

“Hush,” Vastra cooed in to my ear, “You are still tired and in need of more rest.”

 

“Vastra, I…” I tried to speak, to tell her what I did but she silenced me and laid me back down on to the bed.

 

“You do not need to tell me anymore, nor explain yourself to me. You did what you had to,” she stated strongly, “It does not matter to me whether it was born out of vengeance or a desire to protect the universe from cataclysm. All that matters is your parents fulfilled their duty to both you and what they believed in. Sleep now, when you wake I will have Jenny draw you a bath and have your clothes washed and ready for you.”

 

“Thank you,” I sighed tiredly, my breakdown apparently draining my strength more then I thought, “I’m sorry for just barging in like I did. It’s just…”

 

“You are always welcome here little one, no matter the circumstances. After all, isn’t that what Godmothers are for?” she asked warmly, bending down and placing a kiss to my forehead. She then went and closed the curtains and dimmed the lamp, casting the room in darkness before leaving me alone to finish my recuperation.

 

***

 

Taking a look at my new self in the mirror, I grinned at how interesting Regeneration is. For a Time Lord, or in my case Time Lady, it makes you a whole new person. Instead of looking like a 41 yr. old woman I now looked a nice tight 23. My once short brunette hair is now straight and black and went down past my shoulders. My hazel eyes are now bright blue but, if you looked hard enough and knew what you were looking for, you could see they were older then 23 or even 41. I looked back at my long skirt, faded burgundy blouse and checkered jacket sitting on the chair behind me and shook my head at the fuddy duddy clothes.

 

“What the hell was I thinking,” I laughed, “How could my parents…forget it. Dad walked around with a celery stock on his jacket one Regeneration and mom…mom always looked perfect no matter what she wore.” I sighed painfully as once again my mind drifted to my parents.

 

They’re dead now. Two of the smartest, kindest, most noble of Timelords are gone…along with all the rest. Before my thoughts could once again spiral in to a dark pit, a knock at the door disturbed them.

 

“Are you decent madam?” Jenny asked.

 

“More than decent,” I countered in a wicked tone. The door cracked open and Jenny’s head poked in, smirking at my towel clad form.

 

“You look better,” Jenny stated happily, “Are you feeling better?”

 

“A bit,” I answered, turning to face her with a grateful smile, “Your idea or Vastra’s?” She looked puzzled then followed my gaze down at the stack of clothes in her arms and blushed. “Yours,” I laughed moving in and taking the black slacks with suspenders and white pressed shirt.

 

“I thought you’d prefer something comfortable until you could change back at the TARDIS,” Jenny explained, fidgeting with her apron, “Madam Vastra found it smoking in an alleyway. She tried getting in with your key but couldn’t.”

 

“She’s putting herself back together also,” I explained regretfully, “She went through hell right along with me. It’s nothing short of a miracle we landed here instead of spiraling in to a sun.”

 

Jenny simply nodded. Being a young earth Londoner with a lover and mistress that’s a lizard woman from the dawn of time may broaden her mind to new possibilities, but there are some things she just can’t seem to wrap her head around. Like space ships that travel through time and space or Regeneration. Hopefully one day she’ll be able to…with a little help from me of course.

 

“I’m still me, Jenny. Still got my mind and memories but, aside from that, I’m a whole new woman. Need to go through and test things out all over again. I would like us to still be friends if it’s possible though.”

 

“Of course we are still friends,” she declared, moving in and hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, taking strength and peace of mind from her mere presence.

 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Vastra asked from the doorway.

 

Jenny released me and turned to face her lover, bowing her head after making eye contact and blushing once again. “You mammals and your quirks,” Vastra teased coming up to raise Jenny’s chin so she could place a kiss to each reddened cheek. I crossed my arms and continued smiling at them, my alien godmother chosen by my father and her human lover.

 

“If you two don’t mind taking this somewhere else, I’d like to finish getting dressed.” They both turned and smirked at me before nodding and leaving me to prepare for my first new day in my new body and new life.

 

***

 

I was sitting in the drawing room; sipping on some tea and listening to Vastra go over her latest case where she finally stopped Jack the Ripper.

 

“How’d you find him?”

 

“Stringy, but tasty all the same,” Vastra answered with frightening honesty. Jenny merely rolled her eyes while I laughed and sat back in to the couch, finishing my tea.

 

“So what do you plan on doing once the TARDIS is fixed?” Jenny asked, apparently wanting to get the topic away from her lover’s tendency to eat some of the villains she faces off with.

 

I leaned forward, placing the cup of tea down on the table in front of it then stood up. Making my way to the window, I saw that it was a drab cloudy London day, with a heavy fog moving in through the street.

 

That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? I can’t go home even if it is a bad thing to cross my own timeline. The Time War is time locked now, making it impossible to even try to go back. The rest of time and space is wide open for me to experience, but I can’t go back and see my parents when they were alive before I came along. Besides being emotionally painful, it could inadvertently cause my whole time line to unravel.

 

“Honestly I have no idea,” I laughed, resting against the window and playing with the tasseled draw string to the curtains.

 

My father ‘borrowed’ the Type 40 TARDIS when he was just a kid; 90 or 150 I think. He used it to travel the stars, but along the way got in to a wide variety of adventures. Even saving the universe a time or two. When he met mom the two of them continued to live his funny life. Then I came along and he had to dial back his adventurous nature, focusing on taking us on vacations and educational trips which actually turned out to be fun in the end. That didn’t last long and soon things were back to business as usual with my dad.

 

But now they’re gone…and I’m alone. What am I supposed to do?

 

 “Did your father ever tell you why he chose the name Hope for you? Going outside the Timelord way and giving you a more…human like name?” Vastra asked as she came up and stood behind me.

 

“I just figured it was him being outside the box as usual,” I answered with a smirk, “My father, the Doctor, a renegade even among Timelords.”

 

“That was part of it I believe,” Vastra replied, placing a hand on my shoulder. “But the truth is that it is what he believed you represented, hope. And not just to your parents, but to the universe as well. In all the travels you’ve been on with them, all the people you’ve met and enemies you’ve stopped, how many of those times was it you who made a significant difference?”

 

I gave it some thought, looking back on my past and had to admit, Vastra had a point. My father was a good man who helped a lot of people, but every now and then while he and mom were too wrapped up in solving the problem, I was the one who had to console the people involved. To look after and protect them. The looks on their faces when we parted ways, the smiles and hugs they gave me, it really did appear that I helped alter their lives for the better and my parents couldn’t stop praising me for it.

 

“Your father and mother were not the only heroes in the family. You have a kind heart and a strong, warrior like soul. You fight for those who can’t fight for themselves and make them see the potential in themselves when all they see is darkness.”

 

“Take Vastra and me for example,” Jenny added coming up to stand in front of me, “Your father may have stopped her from taking vengeance against some city workers for the accidental death of her sisters, but it was you who got her started in this detective field. And brought us together.”

 

“I just anonymously put a flyer out about a madam looking for a house maid. I may have embodied hope once, but now…after what I’ve done…I don’t think I can be her again,” I sighed dejectedly, “What she did…the other me…I don’t know if I can live with that?”

 

“I know,” Vastra replied softly, “It is a heavy burden you now carry, one I wish I could shoulder for you.”

 

“I know,” I repeated her words as I felt her pull me back against her front, wrapping her arms tight around my waist. A long painful silence filled the room before Jenny came closer and smiled brightly at me.

 

“Forget about her and be a new Hope,” Jenny stated as if it were obvious.

 

“What?”

 

“You may never forget what you did, but you can forget the you that did it. Use what you did and who you are now and become someone new, someone better than the old you,” Jenny explained.

 

“I’m not one of your recipes,” I reminded her with a chuckle.

 

“No, but I do understand what my dear sweet mammal is suggesting,” Vastra smiled fondly, resting her chin on my shoulder as she looked at Jenny, “Think her words through and so will you.”

 

Okay. I’m supposed to try and forget the woman I was before the war, the woman I was during the war and the woman that…that…that ended the war. But use the strength and conviction she possessed and mix it in with the woman I am now. A woman that is barely two days old. A woman that’s barely started her new life and has no idea what to do with it. In doing this I guess I’m supposed to find the answer to that.

 

I grinned at Jenny then turned to face Vastra and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do…what both of you are trying to do…and for all you’ve done. But I need time to think,” I breathed against her neck.

 

“Whatever you decide, know that you always have a home here little one. Whenever you want or need it,” Vastra stated warmly as she nuzzled my cheek. I sighed contently and just held on to her, taking solace in her embrace when all of a sudden I felt something hot touch my thigh through the fabric of the trousers.

 

“Ow,” I groaned, pulling out of her arms and reaching in to my pocket. I pulled out the single round TARDIS key as it began glowing.

 

“What does that mean?” Vastra asked curiously.

 

“It means it’s time to go,” I answered smiling up at her, “Thank you.”

 

“You are most welcome,” she replied, placing a final kiss to my forehead.

 

I turned to Jenny and hugged her quick. “Thanks for the advice. And the clothes. I’ll bring them back on my next visit.”

 

“Keep them dear, just bring yourself,” Jenny replied warmly then kissed my cheek.

 

***

 

I headed down the alley Vastra told me the TARDIS was, rounded a corner and came face to face with the bluest blue old time police public phone box you’ll ever seen.

 

“You look beautiful,” I praised, placing a hand on the door and leaning my forehead against the smooth wood, “Mom would have loved to see you looking this clean.” The door suddenly opened up and nearly sent me crashing to the floor if I didn’t manage to keep myself upright by grabbing a nearby railing.

 

“Thanks for that,” I called out as I pulled myself up and closed the door, “You know, most semi-sentient ships don’t try to give their crew concussions. Or take them to places other than their desired destinations. Now that it’s just the two of us we are going to have to set up some ground rules. First off…” All thoughts and words escaped me when I turned around and took in the vast brand spanking new control room.

 

The hexagonal pedestal that housed the controls and time rotor was centered over a raised grated platform. The rotor itself ran down underneath and in to the bowels of the ship. Walking up the ramp, I first noticed a plush leather seat built against the railing before turning to take in the console. Like dad preferred, and I grew up with, it was a collection of the strangest dials and bits of garage sale junk that served as controls. Each one was in its right place and served a purpose; so I was grateful I wouldn’t have to use trial and error to figure them out.

 

“You…you impossible thing,” I cried, running my hand over the smooth gold metal surrounding the console, pulling over a flat screen on a track in front of the rotor to view the current read out of all systems, “You impossible, brilliant, beautiful, fantastic thing.”

 

A beep from the console in front of me got my attention off the scanner. Looking down I saw a sleek black handle emerge. Taking hold of it, I pulled out a golden thick pen light sized device with a gold bulb tip. Aiming it out wards I pushed the activation button and a whirling buzzing sound filled the room. Flipping it down, it extended slightly with three pronged edges poking outwards from the tip.

 

“A new model sonic screwdriver. And it’s all mine.” I closed the multi purpose device and fell to my knees. “This is too much. All this…everything I did…everything that happened…and now…now what am I supposed to do?”

 

I leaned my head forward and curled up in a ball on the floor, trying hard not to breakdown again when a warm fuzzy feeling filled my mind.

 

“Oh my poor child,” a voice called out over me, “You do what you always do. You follow your hearts.” I shot up and looked around only to find I was alone…or was I.

 

“We can’t talk to each other,” I stated getting to my feet, “You exist all over time and space and…and its timey wimey complicated. So who is in here?”

 

The console beeped again and the brake released itself just as the time rotor began rising and falling within its cylinder tube. I laughed and moved to the scanner, trying to see where the TARDIS was taking me. The TARDIS is sentient, getting inside your head to translate alien languages, but it’s impossible for it to actually communicate with its crew.

 

If it did it could punch a hole in the universe. But it is here, its soul is inside the matrix powering everything and looking after me. It’s gathered memories of all the time me and my parents spent in here have given it a sense of parental responsibility over me it seems; considering I was conceived in flight inside the time vortex I guess I am a ‘child of the TARDIS’.

 

“That’s why they left me alone in here,” I concluded out loud, “They’ve never done that unless it was an emergency. But this time…knowing what might happen…they left me in your care and you to mine. They’re entrusting the universe to me.”

 

Parents are supposed to believe in their children and support them no matter what. It’s part of the job description. Only my parents believe in me so much that they trust me to continue on with our way of life…but to do it my way. Go where ever I want, meet whoever I want; help where needed and just enjoy life in all its forms. Everything may have happened so fast and still is but one thing is for certain, I can’t wallow around in sadness and self-pity all my life. It’s time to pick myself up and bugger on.

 

“I’m not alone,” I laughed, kissing the monitor, “I got you and you got me babe.” Stepping back from the monitor, I spun around and clapped my hands excitedly, letting out a little whoop for good measure before looking back at the console of MY TARDIS. “Alright then you silent beauty, what do you have in store for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on posting the beginning of her next adventure tomorrow. FYI it's a crossover where Hope meets someone special. If you're interest is peaked check it out.


End file.
